


Camera Shy

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, YouTuber Yeo Hwanwoong, Youtube AU, gunhak is such a cute bby UWU, i desperately needed hwanhak in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Gunhak is camera shy and Hwanwoong adores his boyfriend very much.





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Where my hwanhak shippers at tho?? This is liek one of the best ships lmao (well, other than youngwoong heheh)
> 
> I might continue a lil bit on this AU (cuz apparently I've never posted a YouTuber AU before???) bc hwanhak is just v soft uwu (I say that but it'll probz take two years before I touch this AU lol)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

 

Introducing his boyfriend, Gunhak, to the rest of the world is the single most cutest thing Hwanwoong can think of. Gunhak is so shy and embarrassed, which would be a complete shock compared to his initial impression on everyone, but Hwanwoong finds it so endearing and adorable how the older dancer tries to hide behind him despite being a head taller than him.

"Don't be embarrassed! That was cute!" Hwanwoong laughs as Gunhak tightly hugs him from behind and hides his face into his shoulder.

"It wasn't supposed to be cute," Gunhak whines into Hwanwoong's shoulder.

"But it was cute," Hwanwoong ruffles Gunhak's hair.

"It feels really awkward when a camera is watching your every move!" Gunhak complains, muffled by Hwanwoong's shoulder. The latter can only laugh at his boyfriend's adorableness. He pats Gunhak's head, shaking as he kisses him temple because of how much he's trying to control his laughter.

"You'll get used to it," Hwanwoong reassures his boyfriend. Gunhak pulls away with a pout, which Hwanwoong has no choice but to turn around in Gunhak's arms and kiss his pouty lips. Gunhak rests his hands on Hwanwoong's waist, obligingly kissing back.

"You do know the camera is still recording, right?" Hwanwoong mumbles against Gunhak, who quickly pulls away to spot the camera and the red light on it. He immediately buries his burning face into the crook of Hwanwoong's neck with a groan. "I'll edit that out, don't worry," the younger giggles as he comforts his shy boyfriend.

"This is a mess already," Gunhak murmurs, and Hwanwoong seriously can't stop laughing despite his boyfriend's miserable camera-shyness. He pulls the taller away from his shoulder to lean up and press their lips together, a warm, reassuring kiss. He pulls away.

"It'll be alright," Hwanwoong whispers, cupping Gunhak's face in his hands. Gunhak places his hand over Hwanwoong's, a small smile slowly blooming on his lips.

With one last kiss, led by a more confident Gunhak this time, they finally pull away to really begin recording the video.

"You're gonna edit out that first introduction, right?" Gunhak suspiciously asks after reintroducing himself to the camera.

"Can it be a blooper?" Hwanwoong tries to compromise with a hopeful pout.

"No, it will not be in the video. In fact, just delete it," Gunhak says, walking over to Hwanwoong to quickly silencing him with his lips before the boy can protest.

"Okay," Hwanwoong begrudgingly agrees with a huff. Gunhak chuckles, pecking the boy's lips. The latter slowly surrenders to him after a few more pecks, rolling his eyes to kiss back.

Despite saying he would, Hwanwoong, in fact, did not delete that introduction, or the many, many other 'embarrassed (adorable) Gunhak' moments the latter told him to cut out and delete. It's not like Gunhak needs to know that though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but
> 
> I miss Youngjo ;-;
> 
> Anyways, thanxx for reading!! Kudos, comments, constructive criticism are all highly appreciated but you can do whatever you want ^^
> 
> Distract me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)
> 
> Thanxx for reading ^^


End file.
